Lutesce Industries
Lutesce Industries A megacorporation founded early in the Fourth Age by Giovanni Lutesce. While initially created as a power base for the man's forming political structure, it evolved as a forerunner of both science and magic, blending both for the good of Lysjord's subjects. Until recently it served as the defacto head of government for Lysjord as the corporation with the highest number of stakeholders, beating out both Janus Corp. and the Lysjordian Post Office by a significant margin. Recent events have stripped the company of its leadership, its position and have thrown doubt of the future of its employees and its projects. In its prime it was an (adoptive) family business pledged to "Keep Lysjord on the bleeding edge of scientific advancement, with a keen eye given to arcanotechnological integration." A grand mission statement that brought power and progress to the common citizen by normalizing access to infrastructure and conveniences previously only held by wielders of magic. Taking what could be replicated through science and doing so, and finding bypasses for what processes could not. Having existed near as long as the country itself under Giovanni Lutesce's control, Lutesce Industries had a guiding hand in any field it was interested in from the start. Rigid market controls from the start allowed competitors, both for services not being covered by LI and even direct competition, but used lawmaking to set the precise terms on which trade and development could happen. This led to a general hatred by those who might otherwise have been able to establish their own monopolies and power structures, but left him and the company liked though not loved by the common man. In more recent years the former Chairman, both of LI and of Lysjord, grew increasingly reclusive as he withdrew from the public eye. In his place his adopted family Carla and Richard Lutesce became the new public face of the company. Far from the undying dictator many saw as increasingly outdated, Mr and Mrs Lutesce proved to have their fingers on the pulse of the modern world. Promoting heavy upgrades to cyberinfrastucture across the country. Increased potential for surveillance was generally accepted as a small price to pay for the universal access to computing, the internet, and many more technologies they pushed for. With their stock on the rise and public opinion once more on the rise, LI seemed to be reborn stronger than ever. And yet when war broke out with the invading Diluvians, Giovanni once more took the stage with his family nowhere to be seen. As if they had simply vanished overnight. In the uncertain months that followed Giovanni too would go missing, to be replaced by his re-emergent 'granddaughter' Redecia Lutesce. What followed was a chaotic few months of sabotage both military and political, a smear campaign against the country's leadership, and several questionable political and economic decisions leading to the arrest and trial of Ms Lutese. Board of Directors: * Chairman: Redecia Lutesce (Disgraced, but not removed) Giovanni Lutesce (Missing in action) * '''Operations Manager: '''Redecia Lutesce * '''Head of Research: '''Richard Lutesce (Missing in action) * '''Head of Development: '''Carla Lutesce (Missing in action) * '''Marketing Director: '''Garn Etherman (Missing in action)